The present invention relates to an assembly, in particular an assembly for use in a machine used to wash vehicles, in particular road vehicles, more particularly large road vehicles such as buses and trucks.
Four brush coach cleaning machines are known. They consist of four brushes, each rotatable about a vertical axis and each mounted on an arm. Each brush is taller than the vehicle it is designed to wash. The vehicle is driven through the washing facility slowly to allow each brush to wash appropriate part of the vehicle. One of the brushes washes approximately half the front of the vehicle and one side, another of the brushes washes the other half of the front of the vehicle and the other side, a third brush washes one side of the vehicle and half of the rear of the vehicle and the fourth brush washes the opposite side of the vehicle and the other half of the rear of the vehicle. Each brush is driven by an associated electric motor and gear box positioned above the brush. The motors and gear boxes are heavy and difficult to install because they are positioned at a height above the top of the coach, i.e. typically 3 meters or more above the ground. Because copious amounts of water are used during washing the motor and gear box have to be appropriately sealed against ingress of water. However, such motors and gear boxes are not reliable.
Furthermore, as the vehicle drives through the washing facility the arms need to move to ensure the brushes remain in contact with the vehicle but are not forced into engagement with a vehicle too heavily. If the brushes are forced into engagement with the vehicle then there is a risk of damage to paintwork of the vehicle and excess wear to the brush bristles.
Air operated actuators have been used to control the rotational movement of the arm which hold the brushes. However, such actuators are prone to leak and corrode especially in view of the copious amounts of water used during the washing process.
Accordingly there is a need for an improved vehicle washing machine.